The Specific Aims of this proposal are to: : 1) enhance the successful mission of the Georgia StrokeNet by accelerating recruitment into NIH StrokeNet clinical trials for patients with acute stroke, people at risk for recurrent stroke and individuals recovering from stroke; 2) develop and propose new and innovative clinical trials in stroke to be conducted within the NIH StrokeNet; and 3) enhance the training opportunities for promising young investigators interested in clinical stroke research as a career. As a currently-funded NIH StrokeNet Regional Coordinating Center (RCC), the Georgia StrokeNet brings an established infrastructure of highly successful and collaborative investigators and coordinators, with many years of proven expertise in designing, conducting, and enrolling patients into randomized clinical trials across the continuum of stroke care, from pre-hospital through rehabilitation. Our RCC has demonstrated the ability to quickly implement research protocols using master trial agreements and a central IRB, and has brought to the existing network strong leadership skills, as evidenced by our team members? active and ongoing participation in NIH StrokeNet working groups including Co-Chair of the NIH StrokeNet?s Rehabilitation working group and the only Project Coordinator representation in the Acute Stroke Working Group since implementation. Emory?s Georgia StrokeNet proposal builds upon our RCC?s track record of 5 years of highly successful participation as an NIH StrokeNet site, 10 years as a top enroller for the NINDS-sponsored Neurological Treatment Trials Network (NETT), recent selection as one of only 11 hubs for the NIH-funded SIREN (Strategies to Innovate EmeRgENcy Care) Clinical Trials Network, and a 25 year history of high enrollment in multiple NIH and industry sponsored practice changing randomized clinical trials in stroke.